Tohru don't go!
by StrifeLockheartDeliveryService
Summary: Shigure gets everyone into toruble! How? well read and find. R'n'R! chap 4 is out! There is a little romance
1. Some bad mail for you and for you

Hey hey everyone I decided to rite a fruits basket story I think u'll enjoy! Plz R'n'R

Shigure gets everyone into trouble! 

"Today's the day rat boy!"

"Don't u EVER get tired of saying that?"

It was a normal day at the Soma's house  
Everyone doing what they always do, when we got a little visit from someone.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'll get it." Tohru said.

The door opened.

"Shigure! U were suppose to finish the book yesterday! That was the dead line! If u don't finish, then (sniff) u lose the whole thing!"

"Eh? O Mii." Shigure said drinking his tea.

"Shigure please tell me u finished the book!"

"Of course I did."

"O I knew u would work so hard for me. Can I see it?" She asked.

He got up and walked out of the room and came back with his hands behnid his back. He handed her an origami.

"Shig-ur-e!" Mii cried.

The origami said... "Ill write it soon "

"Shigure u said it was done! WAHH!"

"But it is done Mii. I now have all the animal origami!"

"O Shigure. Why don't u just write it instead of putting us threw this torture?" Yuki asked.

"Yea just finish the damn thing." Kyo added.

"Wahh!" Mii was still crying.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"O I'll get it." Tohru said.

She went to the door.

"O hey guys. I didn't know u were coming today." Everyone heard Tohru say from the door.

"Yea well..." They heard a voice.

"Hmm I wonder who it is." Shigure thought.

"U don't have time to worry about that! U have a book to write!" Mii cried.

"O it's the Yankee and the psychic freak!" Kyo said.

"U wanna try me at rich man poor man? (card game)" Uo asked Kyo.

"Fine! Bring it on Yankee!" He yelled.

"Uhh why don't we clean around this room?" Tohru asked.

"Yes good idea Tohru. Come on Uo. My waves are telling me..." Hanna said.

"Yea yea I'm coming." Uo interrupted.

"That's right run Yankee!"

"Ill get u!" Uo yelled at Kyo as she stuck her tongue him.

"Why can't u behave stupid cat?" Yuki said looking down.

"Don't call me stupid! Ya damn rat!"

"Shigure I haven't left!" Mii cried.

"O that's right." He said.

Some how Mii got Shigure to his room.

"Now u will not move from this spot! Until it done." Mii said.

"O Mii." Shigure said in disappoint.

She walked away.

"Hmm. She can't do this! There's nothing to write any ways...Uhh huh!" Shigure thought.

He got to work.

A couple hours later.

Mii was looking into the room by a hole.

"Yes I finally got him working hard... Hey!"

"Eh? Mii what's wrong?"

"You're not working on the book! You're...your working on painting! Painting rocks!"

"O the book. That's been done for a couple of hours."

"Then why didn't u tell me? Wahh Shigure you're so mean!"

A few days later Shigure got his book published.

It was a hit! (meaning a good book)

Some where else

"Akito. Shigure released a new book."

"New? If I didn't care about his other ones what makes u think I'd care about this one?"

"Have a look." Someone from the Soma family said. (I'm thinking of someone to put)

Akito read it.

"Eh? Shigure!" Akito exploded.

Back at Shigure's house.

"Hey Shigure! U have mail. O and Kyo and Yuki." Tohru called.

Everyone came and took thier mail.

They all sat down and read thier mail.

"O no!" All three boys said.

"Wha...what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"O it's nothing Miss Honda." Yuki said.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure looked at each other.


	2. Shigure! What did u do!

Hey people! It seemed that a lot of u enjoyed the first chap so here's the second. I'm trying to keep it as long as possible. Enjoy!

Shigure! What did u do?

"Uhh is there a problem?" Tohru asked.

Yuki looked at the table.

Like he was examining it, then he looked up at Tohru.

"O of course not Mrs. Honda. Sorry if we worried u." Yuki smiled.

"O ok. Well I'm going to go make breakfast." Tohru also smiled.

Yuki went with Tohru to make breakfast.

When they left the room…

"What did u do Shigure! Dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"I…I don't know but really Kyo do u have to yell?" Shigure asked.

"Stop your stupid playing! Because of u…" Kyo was interrupted.

"Can u idiots fight some where else?" Yuki asked.

"Yea I'm cleaning." Uo said.

"I thought u left Yankee." Kyo said pulling Shigure outside.

".." Uo looked at Yuki.

Sweat drops.

"So what's the deal Yuki? Why is orange top pissed?"

"Family matters." He responded. "Nothing to worry about."

Yuki walked back into the kitchen.

"Dammit Shigure!" Kyo yelled

"Really Kyo it's not that bad… I'll just talk to Akito. Yea. That's not bad" Shigure thought in fear and in confidence while Kyo thought Shigure was an idiot.

"U talking to Akito is like a brick wall talking to Yuki! A complete waste of timeeeeeeee." Kyo said as he went flying.

"Watch your mouth stupid cat. But Shigure what did u do?" Yuki said with hate.

(Hey I'm I getting u guys mad yet? Do u wanna no what the heck is happening? If so… keep reading)

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this!"

"Well," Kyo said with a bleeding lip. "Ya should think next time u do something."

"And u?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"Rrgg u damn rat!"

"_They're not proving their point." _Shigure thought.

"Hey Tohru? The little boys are fighting again." Uo said leaning over her shoulder.

"Eh?" Tohru dropped the pan on the floor and ran to the back.

Kyo was about to get a punch when…

"Stop!" Tohru grabbed on to Kyo.

PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH

(I'm gonna use this "POOSH" when ever a member of the zodiac transforms or turns back human.)

"What the heck was that for! I could of tookin the damn rat down! Y did u stop me!"

"Uhh cause … breakfast is ready."

"Hmpt." Yuki gave Kyo an evil look. "Thank u Mrs. Honda."

"Uhh…yea…right." Tohru said with a blank face.

Yuki went inside with Shigure.

"Uhh Kyo? Aren't u going to come inside?"

PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH

"Ahh! I'm sorry. I didn't look or anything. I'll just go inside."

Kyo got changed.

"Uhh Tohru…can u wait?"

"Hmm. Yea Kyo."

"I didn't mean to worry u if I did or have, its just Yuki that damn…huh?"

Tohru grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Kyo." Tohru looked up and smiled. "Because I know that u wouldn't do anything to hurt your family. Right?"

"_I wouldn't do anything to harm of hurt u."_

"Uhh what I never heard u what did u say?"

"Uhh never mind just forget it ok?"

"Hmm hmm." Tohru laughed.

They ate, then cleaned, rested and then it was evening.

"Thank u Uo and Hanna for helping me today."

"No problem Tohru." Hanna said.

"Yea. Well c ya later!" Uo said as her and Hanna walked away holding the peace sign.

"O wait 1 more thing." Tohru ran up to Uo and Hanna.

In the house…

"Shigure I must say that you're a complete idiot!" Yuki said crunching his fingers into a fist.

"All I did was…"

"We know what u did"

"Yea but I'm sure writing about …"

"Isn't bad? Well to Akito it is!"

"Hey where's Kyo?" Shigure looked around.

"Y would u care?"

"Maybe he would defend me?"

"No he wouldn't. _I least I hope he's not that stupid._" Yuki looked to the side.

Twitch twitch .

Kyo was listening to what he was saying, but didn't go get him.

He was thinking about the moment Tohru and him had.

"I couldn't, do…wait." Kyo got up and punched Shigure in the head.

"O Kyo u were suppose to defend me!"

"Because of your stupid book, Tohru can't live with us anymore and has to have her memory erased don't u get that?"

Kyo attacked Shigure.


	3. Keep it cool dumb cat

Hey ppl plz bare with me on how short the chaps r but I'm glad your all enjoyin it! Well here's chap 3. Tee-he. Note: There will be lots of transforming in this story.

**Keep it cool dumb cat**

"Stop it stupid cat! U can't let her know what is going on for **Shigure will take care of it all, right?**" Yuki crunched his teeth.

"Uhh right"

Shigure got on the phone with Akito.

"Uhh Akito refused to talk to me soooooo, It seems I can't do anything. Young Tohru will have to get her…"

Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure.

"Y are u ok with this." Yuki asked.

"I'm not. U know Akito. What he says goes. I can't stop it." It looked like for the first time, Shigure cared or understood what he had done.

Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure.

Tohru outside heard sounds so she said good bye to Uo and Hanna and went inside.

Shigure was against the door when Tohru opened it.

POOSH.

A black dog ran out of the room.

"Don't let it get away!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki and Kyo ran around the house following the dog.

"Uhh guys?" Tohru asked. "Ek."

POOSH. (They ran into Tohru)

"…" Tohru stood there.

The rat followed the dog, the cat followed the rat, and the dog followed the cat.

"Get over here stupid dog!" Kyo yelled

"Why don't u get over here dumb cat!" Yuki jumped at Kyo.

"Both of u leave me alone!" Shigure cried.

POOSH.

"Ek. I'll just leave u _guys_ alone." Tohru ran into the kitchen.

Later…

"Uhh do u mind if I ask what was all the fighting about?"

They stared at Tohru and looked sad.

"Sorry Mrs. Honda."

"For what?"

Yuki looked down.

"We should tell her." Kyo said.

Yuki slapped Kyo in the face and he was pushed to the wall.

"Stupid rat." He said with a nose bleed.

"Uhh tell me what?" Tohru asked.

"Well …"

Shigure interrupted Yuki.

"There's nothing wrong. They took a normal day problem and made it into a big thing." Shigure smiled.

"Uhh…Good."

Yuki looked at Shigure than at Tohru.

"Well it's getting late Mrs. Honda. U should get to bed."

"If u say so. Good night everyone." She giggled.

"Good night Mrs. Honda."

"See u tomorrow Tohru." Shigure waved.

Shigure and Yuki looked over at Kyo.

Yuki whacked Kyo in the head.

"Hey!"

"Say goodnight u stupid cat!"

"RRRR. GOODNIGHT!" Kyo got up and stomped away.

When Tohru was asleep…

"Shigure what where u talking about? U lied."

"No Yuki. For u see this will all be cleaned up." Shigure said.

"O really? How r u going to do it?"

"Uhh I was hoping u could do it."

Yuki stared at Shigure with a look that was telling him, "U better be joking!"

"Ha..ha..ha" Shigure laughed innocently.

"Tomorrow, U, the phone and Akito." Yuki commanded.

Shigure was quiet.

"U started this you're going to end." Kyo came out of no where.

"Ahh Kyo really. U shouldn't sneak up on us like that." Shigure tried to change the subject.

The next morning…

"Uhh hi Akito." Shigure was on the phone.

Tohru was coming down the stairs.

"Hmm?" Tohru was wondering why Shigure was talking to Akito. She hid on the stairs. _"Eh? What if I did something wrong that would have insulted them or their family or what if they're tired of me and the think I'm no good!" _Tohru thought.

She was becoming dizzy.

"Uhh yes Akito. Of course Akito. Yes I did Akito. I'll be sure to tell them Akito." Shigure was answering Akito's questions. "Uhh but Akito wait… gulp We don't want Tohru to get her memory erased!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Tohru fell down the stairs and fainted.

"What was that?" Kyo ran into the hall way.

Shigure dropped the phone.

"_Shigure? Shigure!" _The phone yelled.

"AHH!" Shigure picked up the phone. "Uhh sorry Akito!"

Shigure was talking to Akito again.

Kyo picked up Tohru and carried her upstairs.

He came down the stairs after putting Tohru in her bed.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked Shigure.

"He's out." Shigure answered.

"_WHAT?" _Akito asked over the phone.

"No I wasn't talking to u Akito. Yes I no it's rude. I'm sorry Akito."

"Rrgg. Stupid rat. Where'd he go to anyway?"

Kyo sat on the floor in Tohru's room.

"Thank u Kyo." Tohru woke up.

Kyo blushed.

"Yea what ever. Look we didn't want u to know what happened."

"What do u mean?" She asked.

"About what Shigure said on the phone to…"

"When?"

"_She forgot? Must have been all those hits while falling down the stairs. _Never mind."

She leaned over and hugged Kyo.

POOSH.

"Hey what was that for?"

Tohru smiled.

"Ha ha." She laughed.

And Kyo blushed again.


	4. The Family Hears the News

Hey people! Dis is chap 4 and it's a bit longer. Enjoy!

The Family Hears the News

"Come on Hatori!" A cheerful voice called.

"What's the rush Momiji? Hmm?" Hatori saw a letter slipped under his door.

He was wondered what it said

Hatori read the letter.

"Wha…?"

"Huh? What's wrong Hatori?" Momiji asked.

Hatori dropped the letter and Momiji read it.

"Tohru…" Momiji started to cry.

"We'll go see her tonight." Hatori said "For it may be the last"

Somewhere else…

"Huh? What is this?" A girly voice asked. (Can you guess who it is? Hint: It's not a girl) "O my…"

Later that night… 

KNOCK KNOCK

"O I'll get it" Tohru said.

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki could only hear voices, by the front door.

"Wonder who's here" Kyo thought out loud.

"You better run." Yuki said sipping his tea.

"Rrrrrgggggg! Stupid rat!" Kyo said crunching his hands into fists.

"O Kyo…" Shigure also sipped his tea, then stood up and left.

"RRRRRRR!"

The door to the room Kyo and Yuki were in, opened.

"Sit down you two and behave." Hatori walked in and shut the door.

"What the…?Where'd you… why are you here?" Kyo questioned.

"Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"O no!" Kyo yelled. "Why'd you bring Momiji!"

"Whaaaaaaa Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried.

"_Momiji! Want some candy?" _Tohru called from another room.

"Coming Tohru!" Momiji laughed.

"Use your in door voice Kyo." Hatori stared at Kyo and it scared him.

"Umm Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" Yuki was curious.

"Tohru's leaving of course. I heard _stupid _did something." (Hatori was referring to Shigure) Hatori said as he sipped Shigure's tea.

The door whacked open.

Shigure cried, "Hatori you're so mean!"

"Wha…? Knock!" Kyo yelled from being scared.

Shigure joined them at the table. "I don't know what got Akito is so mad…"

They all looked at Shigure.

"Wel…" Yuki was about to be mean to Shigure when…

"Hello everyone, hello Yuki." Hatsuharu appeared sitting at the table beside Yuki.

"Where are you people come from?" Kyo asked

"It's called home, Kyo." Hatsuharu replied.

"Rrrrggggg we still never finished our fight Hatsuharu!"

"_Hello everyone I'm here!" _The girly voice called from the front door.

"**Uhh Yuki…!" **Kyo said in fear.

"I think it is him!" Yuki said.

The door slammed open.

"O hello Ayame!" Hatsuharu said cheerfully.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE!" **Yuki and Kyo jumped up.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm here because…"

"Yes…because…" Yuki said waiting for an answer.

"Because I heard stupid did something." He looked over at Shigure.

He cried. "HATORI and AYAME you're BOTH BIG FAT MEANIIIIEEEESS!

"Don't be such a baby." Hatori said with his head in the cup.

"And we thought Mii cried a lot…." Kyo thought out loud.

"Ah, yes where is young Tohru?" Ayame asked.

At that moment… 

The door opened.

"Hello everyone." Tohru had a big smile on her face.

"We brought rice balls and sushi!" Momiji yelled out.

The all sat down and began to eat.

"Kyooooooooooo, don't eat all the sushi! Save some!" Momiji whined.

"For who?" Kyo asked as he sucked a piece back like spaghetti.

"For the other people who's coming!"

Yuki and Kyo choked.

"LIKE WHO!" Kyo yelled.

"Are you ok, Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked as he patted Yuki on the back, ignoring Kyo.

"Thank you Ha'ru but I'm fine."

Kyo asked again, "LIKE WHO!"

"Yes Kyo are you ok?" Momiji asked Kyo, ignoring him again.

Kyo punched Momiji on the head.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaa! Kyyyyyooooooo!" Momiji cried.

"Hey Momiji want to help me make more rice balls?" Tohru asked.

"OK." Momiji left the room with Tohru, as he hummed to the song "If you're happy and you know it."

They walked back into the kitchen.

"It surprises me that she hasn't asked yet…" Yuki said.

"Yes. I would be curious to know why were all here." Hatsuharu said finishing Yuki sentence.

"Oh I can't stand knowing the truth." Ayame started to cry a little.

They all moved to the other side of the room.

"But Ayame is right." Hatori protested.

"Yes. Mind telling us what was in your book?" Yuki asked.

"Well if you must know… It was about a beautiful woman. Well actually; 'Women' "

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other not surprised.

"So how did that blow Akito's steam?" Yuki asked

Everyone wondered.

"Well…" Momiji said

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM! Weren't you with Tohru!" Kyo jumped.

"? She said I could come and talk with you. She'll do the rest." Momiji said repeating Tohru innocently.

"Does she want some help?" Yuki asked.

"No. She just said go and have fun."

"…" There was silence from everyone.

"It doesn't make any sense." Hiro said.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Kyo asked inpatient.

"Tohru let us in." Hiro said.

"US?" Kyo questioned.

Kisa was sitting at the other side of the table.

"CAN YOU PEOPLE KNOCK! That way we know you're here!

"Oh was that a problem!" Ritzu asked.

"KKKKKKKNNNOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKK!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up. Your big mouth will grab her attention." Yuki said.

"I don't want sissy to leave." Kisa started to cry and she hugged Hiro.

"I guess I don't want her to leave ether." Hiro said holding Kisa.

"Finally the little boy shows respect." Kyo laughed.

"RRRRGGGG hey at least I know how to be romantic!" Hiro insulted Kyo.

"Why YOU! I CAN BE ROMANTIC!"

"Oh please. Sit down and stop embarrassing yourself." Yuki said.

"Yea being insulted by a little kid." Hiro laughed.

"_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

A voice called from the front door.

"NO!" Kyo yelled. POOSH.

The orange cat ran under the table.

The door slammed opened.

"KKKKKKKKKK…huh? Where's Kyo?" Kagura asked.

Kagura was searching the house, while everyone was trying to show her where Kyo was, using their eyes.

"Where is he!" She asked. "KKKKYYYYYYOOOO? Where are YYOOUU?"

She looked at everyone and they were all looking at the table.

She leaned down and picked Kyo up by his tail.

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOO!" She screamed with joy.

"Leave me alone!"

Kyo ran out of the room, with Kagura running after him.

Everyone else sipped their tea.

Tohru opened up the door.

"Ok. I made everyone's favorite dinner!"

Tohru was holding a huge tray full of food.

Kagura ran straight into her.

"Oh sorry Tohru." She said looking back at her as she ran out of the house.

Tohru fell and threw the tray up in the air.

She fell on her but and the tray hit her on the head.

They all jumped up.

"Tohru are you ok?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Wha…dizzy…" Tohru said as she fainted.

"Oh my GOSH! IS SHE OK! I KNEW I WAS BAD LUCK! LOOK WHAT I DID!" Ritzu screamed.

"Excuse me." Hatori sat down beside her and was looking at her head. "She'll be fine. Just a bump."

"Sissy?" Kisa asked.

"Yuki bring her upstairs. Let her rest." Hatori commanded.

"Uhh right." He picked her up and brought her upstairs.

He came back down.

They all sat down again.

"Well know that big mouth is gone and we can hear each other…"

They heard stomping.

The door slammed opened.

A drop of blood fell on the table.

"…"

"I…I…HIT!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone looked away, afraid to see what Yuki would do to Kyo.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kyo was lying in the corner all beat up.

"Oh…you…damn…ra…" Kyo put his head against the floor.

"Let him be." Yuki said whipping his nose with a Kleenex.

The rest of the night, they disgusted the book.

"I fine nothing wrong with that. Well I mean other than the… yes well…" Ayame said. "You will always be such a good author.

"Umm Shigure. Can we see the book?" Yuki asked.

"Yes it would be best to see what you wrote that did such damage." Hatori said.

"Uhh…I don't have it." He said.

"How can you not have your own book!" Hiro asked.

"I didn't buy it."

"AAAAAUUURRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Well I believe no one is going to go to the "drug store" tonight. So…" Hatori said.

"It wasn't that bad of a book that it had to go to a drug store!" Shigure said.

"What ever." Hiro said.

"But like I told Yuki and Kyo; What ever Akito says goes. Do you really think we can stop him?" Shigure asked sadly.

Later…

"Well goodnight everyone. Kisa and Hiro you're coming with me. I'll take you two home." Hatori said from his car.

"Tell sissy, that I said goodbye." Kisa yelled. Hiro and Kisa waved.

"Bye guys." Momiji yelled as he got into Hatori's car.

"As yes it is a shame that poor Tohru fell asleep so early. Oh well…" Ayame said as he went upstairs.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Yuki asked.

"Well…ha ha… home of course." He responded.

"Then get there. Not upstairs!"

"Well goodnight Yuki. I'll see you some other time." Ayame said as he chased after Hatori's car.

"Yes well bye everyone!" Ritzu chased after Ayame.

"I guess that leaves me then." Hatsuharu said. "Goodnight everyone. Goodnight Yuki. Do send my goodnight, to Tohru when she awakens."

"Yes. Yes." Shigure said.

Ha'ru got on his bike and rode home.

They slammed the door shut.

"Oh well." Yuki said.

"Hmm."

"Huh? What's wrong Shigure?" He asked.

"Where's…"

"…Who?" Yuki asked.

"KAGURA!" Shigure shouted.

They both looked back into the room where Kyo was sleeping.

"KYO! KKKKYYYYOOOO! Wake Up!"

"I'll deal with them both in the morning. I'm going to bed." Yuki said as he went upstairs yawning.

"I think I'll join you." Shigure dragged his body up the stairs.

The Next Morning…

"A new day!" Tohru said stretching out of bed at 6:00am

She checked on everyone.

They were all sleeping in their beds. (Including Kyo.)

Tohru walk downstairs.

"What! Where'd this mess come from!" She asked. "Why is there blood in the corner! I better start cleaning."

7:00…

"Ms. Honda? Why are you up so early?"

"Oh I've been cleaning. I figured to set my clock early so I could start cleaning at 6:00" She answered.

"Yea but…Let me help."

"But you don't need to."

"I'd be glad to!"

"Umm…Yuki?" She asked.

"…?"

"Why is there blood in the corner?…And on the table?"

"Ahh…? Let's just say the cat was lucky for a few seconds. Then his luck ran out."

"I…I see?" Tohru still wondered.

"Well I'll clean it up then I'll go make breakfast. I have to go to work this morning. They're short people. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. But don't clean up the blood. The annoying cat can clean it up."

"Uhh right."

8:00

"Sorry I slept in so late." Shigure said rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok. Breakfast is already ready anyway." Tohru smiled.

"Aw. It smells good. I already called Kyo." Shigure said ready to eat.

Tohru explained her schedule and then left for work.

"Where is that stupid cat?"

"It gulp doesn't matter. More for us! " Shigure cried.

10:00

" yawn What time is it?" Kyo asked.

"A bit to late for breakfast." Yuki said. "Tohru had to go to work early today."

"Oh rats!" Kyo snapped his fingers.

Yuki glanced at Kyo.

"Tomorrow is school." Yuki said ignoring that quote.

"I forgot!" Kyo jumped.

"I noticed. That's why I reminded you. But I shouldn't have."

"RRRRRRGGGGG."

Hey hope ya all enjoyed, and the girly voice was Ayame plz tell me if u new dat beforeI said that.

The next chapter will be: Say bye to Yuki and Kyo


End file.
